grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Mori Kibbutz
=Mori Kibbutz= *Edit **History Mori Kibbutz is a 38 year-old fitness enthusiast, business entrepreneur and the older brother of Brucie Kibbutz. He believes that he is superior to everyone else, including his brother, who he shames and bullies on a constant basis. He is notably shorter than any other character, and it is strongly suggested (sometimes outrightly stated) that he suffers from severe Napoleon complex. Backgroundhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mori_Kibbutz&action=edit&section=1Edit According to Mori, he joined the Israeli military at age 18, finished after 3 years when he was 21, and proceeded to be accepted to two Ivy League colleges in which he studied for an MBA (normally a 2-3 year program) and received 4.0s. He then invested in real estate and other fields, making him quite wealthy. He ridicules Brucie for not doing as well in real estate, mockingly asking him how much he paid for his garage, and how much it is currently worth. He also continued as a fitness enthusiast, having significantly more defined muscle mass that his also fine brother (which he claims he achieved naturally), as well as an obvious and tacky orange spray tan. The Ballad of Gay Tonyhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mori_Kibbutz&action=edit&section=2Edit He is one of the many people who lent money to Gay Tony and believes he owns him. Luis Lopez is forced to work with Mori for some time and witnesses his harshness towards his younger brother, who Luis tries to defend, which causes Mori to harass them both, giving Luis a strong dislike towards him. First he helps Mori take care of some dealers down in the Bohan docks. Tired of Mori's constant bragging, Luis defeats Mori in a high-profile, private vehicle triathlon, gambling the elimination of Tony's debt versus ownership of the club and Luis' services, and the defeated Mori, completely submerged in cocky denial, claims that he wanted Luis to win. Eventually, after a car theft the trio commits, Luis encourages Brucie to stand up to Mori, who berates Brucie until he loses his temper and breaks his older brother's nose in a fit of rage. Dropping his tough guy persona, Mori breaks down and cries, as does Brucie who pleads with Mori not to tell their mother. Later, he is seen in the end credits sparring with Brucie in the Fight Club without being overly violent towards him. After The Ballad of Gay Tonyhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mori_Kibbutz&action=edit&section=3Edit After the game's events, Mori calls Luis with a profound apology for his attitude, saying he has found 'enlightenment' and moved to a real Kibbutz (lit. a traditional Jewish community in Israel, based around farming for self-sustenance). However, it is revealed that he has subverted the values of sharing among the commune, calling it "communism" (i.e. of a commune) and seems to be running it for profit, so much as to deny food to an old man until he finishes working. Mission appearanceshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mori_Kibbutz&action=edit&section=4Edit ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Kibbutz Number One (Boss) *This Ain't Checkers (Boss) *No. 3 (Boss) *Departure Time (Post-mission phone call) *Credits (TBOGT) Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mori_Kibbutz&action=edit&section=5Edit *Despite Mori being the older brother, Brucie is significantly taller than him. *Mori says that Brucie is hanging out with "immigrant scumbags". This is the reference to his friendship with Roman and Niko Bellic. *Although prideful for serving the Israeli army for 3 years when he was 18, the military service is mandatory for all citizens when they turn 18 in the Nation of Israel. Mori brags about the military service to make himself look tougher. *He claims to have a very large penis, calling it "The Monster." *Interestingly, here is a tattoo on his back. In Traditional Chinese it translates to "small penis", which contradicts what Mori says about the matter. *Mori owns a unique red Buffalo, making him one of two people in The Ballad of Gay Tony owning unique Buffalos. The other would be Evan Moss, who owns a unique blue Buffalo. *Luis likes to make short jokes about Mori, such as "With your height, it's easy to go in over your head."